


Hit the Town Running

by spyder_m



Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Cloti Fall Festival 2020, Disk 2, F/M, Not Beta Read, On the Run, Revisiting Midgar, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: It's not easy to enjoy a date topside, especially when the city is under martial law and Shinra troops are roaming the streets. Written for Day 6 of the 2020 Cloti Fall Festival, "Desire & Wishes"
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015497
Kudos: 23
Collections: CloTi Fall Festival 2020 (ClotiWeek)





	Hit the Town Running

When Tifa had finally had the chance to visit topside with Cloud, it wasn't under the circumstances she had hoped for.

She had concocted the perfect night in her head.

The dress she had picked out had, sadly, been tarnished in her eyes, after she’d worn to infiltrate Don Corneo’s mansion. She still couldn’t quite shake the image of Corneo and his lackeys leering at her.

Still, it didn't detract from enjoying the thought of Cloud in a suit tailored perfectly to the shape of his body, a navy-blue shirt and black jacket that matched her outfit. She had to admit, the darker colours he tended to favour did suit him well, really bringing out the colour of his eyes.

They would stop by an upscale restaurant. The prices were far beyond what they would normally justify spending on a meal, but it was a rare treat they would indulge in just once. Besides, Tifa had a feeling the food would be delicious, knowing that restaurants above the plate had access to a range of much fresher ingredients. It might even give her ideas for new items she could put on Seventh Heaven's menu.

They could end the night with a production of Loveless. Tifa had always wanted to see it, having heard much of the story from Jessie, who had once been an understudy when it was played at the Golden Saucer. 

Unfortunately, such an evening was difficult to achieve were they criminals wanted by Shinra who had snuck back into the city. Midgar was under martial law, and there were officers routinely patrolling the streets.

So, much like the bombing missions they had conducted as part of Avalanche, they needed to remain conspicuous.

They had decided it best to split their party up. That way they'd be less likely to draw attention and, in the worst-case scenario, couldn't all be caught at once.

As an extra careful mission, they each donned disguises. Cloud and Tifa had thought it crucial to borrow sunglasses from Barret. Tifa's eyes, on their own, were already a distinct shade, but Cloud could be easily discovered through one glance at those irises glowing with mako.

Their bodies were covered with dark cloaks, that also helped to conceal their weapons and Materia. While such an outfit would have likely drawn suspicion under normal circumstances, there were many people afflicted around the city, like Marco, who dressed in a similar fashion. If anything, people would be more inclined to keep their distance.

So, they made their way down the main street, hidden in plain sight. Passing posters of themselves with sizeable bounties, plastered on the sides of buildings.

Still, standing by his side, Tifa could just pretend for a moment, lose herself in the lights and the giant LOVELESS sign. Forgetting briefly, the threat that weighed upon them and basking in the familiar comfort of his presence. If she stood close enough, she could even thread her fingers through his, no one would notice.

Yet, her hope was dashed as Cloud suddenly jolted to attention, turning and glancing down the street with a frown. Tifa's eyebrows lifted, following his gaze, hoping to spot what was worrying him.

Instead, she was dragged by Cloud into a nearby alleyway, without so much of a word, and pushed up against the wall. Under different circumstances, she might have delighted in the close proximity, the pressure of his chest against hers, but any pleasure she could have derived from their contact was hampered by the bricks sticking uncomfortably into her back.

Her grunt was muffled by the length of Cloud's finger rested at her lips. His eyes weighed on her, soft and apologetic, as he gestured over his shoulder in the direction behind them.

Curious, she looked outside the alley back onto the street. Her ears strained, noticing the approach of heavy footfalls moving in perfect sync, revealing a small squadron of men being called to attention by General Heidegger. Tifa swallowed, immediately drawing herself back against the wall and holding completely still.

"At ease, men!" The General's gravelly voice rumbled. "Have you noticed anything suspicious?"

"We thought we saw something over there, sir." One infantryman spoke up, waving his gun in their direction. "Some civilians suddenly ran into that alleyway."

"Very well. Lead on."

“What do we do?” Tifa breathed.

Cloud’s eyes darted rapidly between her and the fast-approaching squadron, thoughts in a flurry. His gaze eventually lowered, settling on her face as he shifted closer. His tongue peeked out, dragging across his lips in a slow, hypnotising stroke. Tifa could feel her heart rate spike, as she followed his line of thought; unable to believe what he was doing until his head dipped and his mouth covered hers.

Tifa moaned, unconsciously slipping closer into Cloud’s arms as his arms moved to surround her waist. With their hoods obscuring the sides of their faces, they were unrecognisable, easily mistaken for any young couple caught up in whims of love. 

Even with her eyes closed, Tifa could sense the troops' presence looming as they moved into the alley. All their lips continued to explore one another, breaking apart every so often with loud, obnoxious smacks. The weight of the infantrymen’s gazes lingered as they watched on in awkward silence, unsure of how to act.

Eventually, it fell to Heidegger to interject, as he scowled and tossed a nearby discarded can in their direction. It clattered loudly against the wall above them, ricocheting off of the ground. Cloud saw this as their opportunity to leave. Acting startled, his hand quickly sought Tifa’s, before he slipped into the night with a dash.

"Tsk. Damn kids." Heidegger's voice carried after them. "Stay in your homes!" 

The runaway couple covered several blocks before they began to slow their pace, stopping only when they were certain they hadn’t been pursued. Ensuring the coast was clear, they took cover in another alleyway.

Tifa knelt down to catch her breath, still feeling a heat flush in her cheeks. She wasn’t sure if she should attribute it to the rush of adrenaline and energy they’d expended making their escape or lasting effects from her heavy-petting session with Cloud. More likely, it was a combination of the two.

"Phew, that was close. Nice thinking, Cloud."

Looking up, a sly smile graced Cloud’s lips, waking an exhilarating surge in the base of her spine.

"Really?” He teased. “You liked it? Should I keep going?"

He slipped forward, arms outstretched and lips pursed once more. Tifa’s heart fluttered, but she managed to hold him off with the flat of her palm.

"Nice try, but I think that's enough excitement for one evening. Come on, let's report back to Barret."


End file.
